


Parting Gift

by Cinerari



Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinerari/pseuds/Cinerari
Summary: Emeraldas earns a couple fans.





	Parting Gift

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic I wrote for Harlock week for the prompt "favorite female characters." Every girl has at least a little crush on Emeraldas. It's just facts.

I would never have expected Harlock to be the sort to cart children around as crew. The boy, Tadashi, had some merit to him. He was their cook and a decent shot with a gun. Harlock, looking as though he’d lost a few years of his life from the incident, also told me a story of the boy teaching himself to pilot a fighter.

But the girl had no such specialties. Even so, it was clear from the moment I met her why Harlock kept her onboard.

“Oh goodness!” she squealed, rushing up to me. “You’re so pretty! You’re so tall! I love your hair!” Her eyes shone the color of the Earth’s oceans, and her smile was infectious. There was no way Harlock could say no to a face like that.

Kneeling down to her level, I produced a rose from beneath my cape with a slight of hand. “For you,” I said. She fell to a giggling, squealing fit as she took the rose. “What’s your name?” I asked as she buried her nose in the petals.

“I’m Rebi!” She seemed enthusiastic about everything, so much energy. She must have kept Harlock on his toes.

“My name is Emeraldas,” I said.

“Ooh! You’re the lady captain.” She bounced on her toes, her eyes sparkling. “You have a ship?”

“I do. The Queen Emeraldas.”

“Oooo,” she cooed in awe. “I want a ship when I get big. I’ll be a captain.” A young woman holding a tablet turned the corner toward us, frowning down at the stats in her hands. “Big sister Kei!” Rebi called. “You should be part of my crew!”

Kei glanced up with a start and halted her steps. “Oh, Rebi, Captain Emeraldas,” she greeted. 

“Look!” Rebi demanded, holding the rose up for Kei to see. 

For a moment, Kei’s eyes shone with the same gleam as Rebi’s. “Ah, how nice.” She clearly had an eye for beauty, something she wouldn’t see much of on a ship like this. 

Standing, I presented her with a rose as well just to see her cheeks tinge with a blush and her eyes brighten. “Here,” I said. “They’re a bit of a staple of mine. I know Harlock’s not much for flowers, but he has poor taste.” 

Kei was quick to nod in agreement as she accepted it. “It’s lovely. The captain, well… I thought you were up on the bridge with him and Tochiro, ma’am.”

“I need to be going, so I left them to their devices. I like to hope they should be alright without me.”

“I hope so too,” Kei sighed. “First I’ll have to teach them how to keep our supplies stable.”

“Ah, I was wondering who was the brains behind this operation.”

She shook her head, her smile a light quirk on her lips. “Oh, I’m just helping out. Tochiro is mostly running things, and the captain too sometimes.”

“But I appreciate you keeping my friends afloat.”

Her cheeks reddened as she nodded and took the rose. The boys running this ship had little sense of tact, so I was certain it had been a while since the girls had something nice. I would have been content to have them as part of my crew, but then Harlock and Tochiro certainly would have run themselves into the ground without Kei. They would have protested the loss of Rebi’s brand of emotional support as well. Still…

“Well, I must be going,” I said with a slight bow before turning toward the girl. “Rebi, if you ever wish to learn how to be a captain from someone who really knows what they’re doing, feel free to seek me out.”

“Yes!” she said, grinning. “And I will make sure to give roses out to all the cute girls!”

I breathed a laugh. That wasn’t quite my usual ritual, but I saw nothing wrong with it. “Cute girls and the men you’ve beaten,” I said. “That way you always leave the best impression.”


End file.
